


The White Rose

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreRating:WARNING: Violence, Death mentionedGenre: hurt/violencePairing: none?Summary: things become dark around Elias, and he wants a way out... (one shot/song fic)Song: Linkin Park – In the End





	The White Rose

(It starts with one thing,) 

“I never loved you, never. Just get over me already, okay?” Luca Orlem told Elias Goldstein with a stern look.

(I don't why, it doesn't matter how hard you try, keep that in mind,) 

“What? But... but... you said...” Elias Goldstein was saying, but Luca cut him off.

“Listen here, I never cared about you and I never will.” Luca Orlem now turned his back to him.

(I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time, all I know, time is a valuable thing, watch it fly as the pendulum swings watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away)

Elias Goldstein got silent, since these words only hurt him, he started questioning why he was still around for. Elias Goldstein recalled how him and Luca Orlem had kissed so many times before, but he guessed the man never loved him... it was just lies to get rid of him in the end. Elias Goldstein was too hurt, so he wrote in his diary, 'I do still love Luca... but, I guess he never loved me. I was a fool to think he loved me at all... now I see that he never had.' Elias wrote that in his diary. 

(It's so unreal,)

“Why is this happening?” Elias Goldstein asked.

(Didn't look out below,)

“You just thought I loved you and cared about you so much. You started to believe it was real.” Luca Orlem answered, not even caring that Elias had wrote something in that diary.

(Watch the time go right out the window, Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know,)

“I... I thought you had.” Elias Goldstein said, giving out a sigh.

(Wasted it all just to watch you go,)

Elias Goldstein just watched as Luca Orlem just walked away from him now. Elias didn't know why this was happening for, or why he was so stupid for... he really hated himself at times for not knowing. 

(I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart, what it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time when. I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter.)

Elias Goldstein got silent, since these words only hurt him, he started questioning why he was still around for. Elias Goldstein recalled how him and Luca Orlem had kissed so many times before, but he guessed the man never loved him... it was just lies to get rid of him in the end. Elias Goldstein was too hurt, so he wrote in his diary, 'I do still love Luca... but, I guess he never loved me. I was a fool to think he loved me at all... now I see that he never had.' Elias wrote that in his diary. 

Elias Goldstein seen him again, but this time in a different view then before. Elias kept getting hurt, over and over by Luca Orlem that he hated even seeing his face... he was so hurt by Luca's actions lately. Elias Goldstein knew now that no one would ever love him, there will never be love for him... so, he decided to write it down in the diary before actually ever going through with what he had planned. Elias Goldstein took out his diary, as he wrote down, 'I feel trapped, I feel unwanted, unloved, Luca never loved me... I wish I known this sooner... but don't worry no one will ever see me anymore. I will finally make everyone else happy...' Elias even cried, leaving tear drops onto the page, before closing the diary. 

Elias Goldstein left the diary on his bed, as he left his dorm room this sad and painful day. Elias put his head down, as he knew he failed at everything now, even finding love. Elias Goldstein was just too hurt to go on, his world seemed to fall apart, his heart was torn, shattered. Someone he thought loved him, never really had... Elias closed his eyes a little, before he opened them back up and walked over to Azusa... he had made him a deal. Azusa Kuze seemed to like this offer, as he seen Elias walking over to him now.

“So, you are finally going through this?” Azusa Kuze asked him.

“Yeah... I have nothing to live for.” Elias Goldstein said sadly, putting his head down.

“Thank you for going through this.” Azusa Kuze grinned. 

Elias Goldstein just nodded, as Azusa Kuze chanted something to make a circle in the sky. There was an earthquake, as darkness seemed to engulf Elias's body now. The darkness kept lurking there, even harming Elias but he wanted to go through with this... Azusa smirked darkly, as the darkness finally had taken it's full toll on Elias now. As Elias Goldstein fell to the ground dead and Azusa Kuze was able to bring back Tsukasa also, since he did some kind of ritual for it. Though... two days past after the death of Elias Goldstein. Luca Orlem found the diary and it was open to a weird page, he placed it against his heart. 

“What, have I done?” Luca Orlem asked himself, finally realizing the pain he had caused to his lover. But it was too late now... and this is how the story ends.


End file.
